Treason
by Fangirl66
Summary: I don't care that I'm committing treason every time I go to him, or every time I let him come to me. It's wrong and the sick thing is that I know it's wrong but I can't stop myself. Sasuke's like my heroin and now that I'm addicted I won't stop. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Ok new story…Please enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

Begin Naruto POV

I can recall the precise moment in time when I stopped seeing Sasuke as my best friend, but as something _more_...

I had come to, finally, drag his sorry ass back to Konoha… and there is no doubt in my mind that he had every intention to kill me right then and there. But I've come to realize that when it comes to me and Sasuke, nothing ever goes according to plan.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke!!" My voice was hoarse and it cracked at the end, but I didn't care. I needed him to listen to me, to see the mistake he was making. It had been a few months since the new Team Seven, consisting of me, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato, had confronted Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout._

_I had heard a whisper from a shadow that Sasuke was in Tea Country. My other teammates would've pursued this lead with me if they hadn't believed this source to be so unreliable. But I was desperate for any information on Sasuke, even if it meant breaking orders to not leave the village to chase it. _

_My breathing was coming in heavily, I cursed myself for feeling the effects of running all this way now_ _of all times. "Sasuke!" I repeated his name in earnest, using my eyes to plead with him in hopes that he would understand the severity of the situation he was in._

"_Don't you understand?" My half shout echoed against the trees surrounding us, but was muffled by the rain pouring down upon us from above. "He's using you! Any day now Orochimaru is going to take your body!" My breathing was calming down; my stamina had always been incredibly resilient. _

_My heart raced as he set his gaze on me for the first time since I encountered him only a few minuets ago. I found it hard to articulate as his stare burned into my soul. "Y-You told me that you don't care who kills Itachi as long as he's exterminated, how can you allow someone as corrupt as Orochimaru to avenge your clan? I think that spoils your family's name even more then it already has been!"_

_I didn't allow my voice to wither at all during my speech, not even when Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. _

_I was unable to breath for a full second as Sasuke replied to my accusation. Even though I had heard his voice once before this encounter, it was still a shock to hear him speak in this voice that was so foreign to me. Sasuke's voice had haunted my dreams since I was thirteen and it had always been that of an adolescent child. But the voice he spoke with now was empty, emotionless and so…mature. I involuntarily flinched at the sound of it._

"_You Konoha ninja need to listen more carefully to the news of the underground." I glared at Sasuke for his vague answer. That sentence meant nothing to me at all, what would the village of Konoha want with the slime that ran the underground? Was this a trick? Was Sasuke trying to distract me long enough to make an escape?_

_I grit my teeth and snarled at him. I didn't care that I was acting like a wild animal, I didn't care that I looked like a fool, all I wanted was for _my best friend _to see that giving his body to Orochimaru would solve nothing, if anything it would only create more problems._

"_Why won't you listen to me!?" My eyes stung and I was thankful for the rain that shielded the angry tears that had gathered in my eyes. "I'm your friend Sasuke, why can't you see that!? All I want is to save you from that disgusting snake! I am _not _your enemy!"_

_I was breathing heavily again after my tirade, but my breath caught in my throat when Sasuke was suddenly much closer than he had been a moment ago. He had his arm draped over my shoulder like that time a few months ago outside Orochimaru's hideout. "I am well aware you are not my enemy," His icy breath ghosted across the shell of my ear and I couldn't stop a shiver that slithered down my spine._

_I ignored the goose bumps that had risen on my skin due to our close proximity, "Then why won't you listen to me, Sasuke?" _

_He stared directly into my eyes as he responded, "Because Orochimaru is no longer a threat to me or my body." _

_I blinked not understanding. The only way Orochimaru would give up on possessing Sasuke's body was if…was if… "You killed him…" I trailed off. Sasuke looked down at me impassively as I struggled to verbalize my thoughts._

_As it finally sunk in I couldn't stop the outrageously huge grin from engulfing my entire face, "You _killed _him!" I repeated again, this time with unquestionable finality._

_I was so overcome with joy that for a moment I forgot where I was, I forgot that Sasuke was a missing nin, that I was here to bring him back, that anyone else in the world existed other than us. I couldn't stop myself from embracing him, and not just a bro-hug, but a full-blown, arms-wrapped-around-his-neck hug. I was surprised when I wasn't pushed away, but was still heartbroken that he didn't return the gesture._

"_Don't you understand what this means Sasuke!?" I said excitedly, still not relinquishing the hold I had on him, "This means that you can _finally_ come home!" I was taken aback as Sasuke gripped my arms, not harshly, but powerfully and held me at arms length._

"_You've read to far into this, I killed Orochimaru for the sole reason that I had nothing else to learn from him. Did you really believe that I would have gone through all that training just to give my body to him in the end?"_

_The joy that I had felt only moments ago vanished quickly to be replaced by a steady anger. "Do you mean to say," I said with forced clam, "That you have no intention of returning to Konoha?"_

_He sighed as he shook his head at me, "My intentions have been clear from the start," His voice was cold and hard, "But since you and the others back in that god-forsaken village seem to be hard at hearing, let me spell it out for you. I have absolutely _no _intention of _ever_ returning to Konoha." His statement ended with the activation of his Sharingan._

_I narrowed my eyes at him and the fight began. I was dumb to think that I could reason with Sasuke, the only way he would ever realize the mistakes he'd made over the last couple of years was if it was beaten into him. _

_Neither of us was going all-out, for the fear receiving unwanted attention. We blocked and parried each other's moves expertly, in a way only we could._

_I bided my time, patiently waiting for an opening. Sasuke landed awkwardly and he only needed a second to right himself so I acted quickly. In that one second of unbalance I was able to knock Sasuke back further until he was unable to regain his footing. His back met the ground with a splash of mud and water. I swiftly climbed on top of him pinning his arms with my knees so I was straddling his chest._

_I grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and yanked him up so I could yell in his face. "Don't you see what you're doing? And I don't mean just to yourself! I mean what you're doing to Kakashi, Sakura, me…" My voice trailed off as I looked into his eyes that remained emotionless, "Please Sasuke, we need you, _I_ need you…"_

_My grip had loosened on his shirt so his head was now laid back against all the filth on the ground. I hadn't realized that I was hovering over him and that my knees no longer restrained his arms. I looked down searchingly into pools of inky black that no longer held the fiery red of the Sharingan. It was only for a split second but I caught a glimpse of _something_ in his eyes before I was abruptly pulled down and met by cool, soft lips. _

_The kiss was rough and violent, just like us. We fought for dominance and were constantly pushing our tongues back and forth in attempts to claim the other's mouth. I growled deep in my throat as I was flipped so I was now the one pinned to the ground. Sasuke moved his mouth away from mine and proceeded to bight down harshly on my neck, breaking the skin. I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips at the sensation._

_He dragged his tongue up my neck breathing cool air upon my heated flesh. He stopped when he was nose to nose with me and we stared at each other, neither of us blinking for fear of breaking our connection. _

_My breath was still ragged when I finally spoke, "What now?"_

_He smirked, and not the new 'sadistic smirk' he gained from Orochimaru, but my smirk, the one the old Sasuke always wore. "I guess we'll see each other around then, dobe." And with that said he vanished._

"_What!? Teme! Get your ass back here now!"_

_End Flashback_

And we do see each other, almost every two weeks or so. I don' t care that I'm committing treason every time I go to him, or every time I allow him to come to me. It's wrong and the sick thing is that I _know _it's wrong but I can't stop myself. Sasuke's like my heroin and now that I'm addicted I'm never giving him up.

I'm seventeen now, it's been almost two years since we started this…thing. I can't even call it a relationship because it's not, it's so much more. I've never been so close to someone in my entire life, and I don't mean just physically, (but yeah the sex is great.) but I mean mentally too. No one knows as much about me as Sasuke does, not Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, or the Pervy Sage. And I like to think that no one knows as much about Sasuke as I do.

End Naruto POV

* * *

Begin Normal POV

Naruto was broken out of his musings as a sudden earth-shattering explosion rocked all of Konoha. Naruto was quick to his feet, "What the hell—!" He was cut off mid sentence as his pink haired teammate quickly entered his home through the window.

"Naruto!" She said breathlessly, "Akatsuki have successfully entered the village!"

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger! I'm so evil! And I can't believe I started a new fanfic with exams next week! I hope you all are very happy because I did this instead of studying for exams...Some things you should know about this fanfiction are: 1. None of the Akatsuki/Asuma have died, so Sasuke hasn't killed Itachi yet, 2. Sakura is in love with Naruto and she is also one of his best friends (She's going to get a little heartbroken), 3. Sasuke is still traveling with Hebi, and 4. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai are an ANBU team. (Sorry Yamato, I love ya but It was either you or Kakashi and he is just to damn fine to leave out!)**

**Please review and don't hesitate to correct any mistakes I've made! (Your criticism only makes me a better writer XD)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Swwweeeeeetttt! You guys should be very proud of me, I mean seriously! Second Chapter and only after a day AND during exams no less! Please review!!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Naruto was broken out of his musings as a sudden earth-shattering explosion rocked all of Konoha. Naruto was quick to his feet, "What the hell—!" He was cut off mid sentence as his pink haired teammate quickly entered his home through the window._

_"Naruto!" She said breathlessly, "Akatsuki have successfully entered the village!"_

Naruto POV

Why was Akatsuki being so bold? They wouldn't risk this much just for the Kyubbi, would they? "Sakura I need you to go to Tsunade and ask her if she knows where the perverted hermit is. I'll get Sai and Kakashi and head to the explosion sight."

She looked apprehensively at me while she worried her lip, "Naruto, I think I would be more help if I came with you and the team, what if—"

I cut her off mid-sentence with one of my famous grins, "I don't think that this is Akatsuki, at least none of the threatening members anyway." She looked at me with a questioning gaze so I elaborated, "Jiraiya has been tailing Akatsuki for awhile now, if they had any intent to attack Konoha, Jiraiya would've warned us."

She didn't look like she believed me. "Naruto, I saw the black cloaks and red clouds with my own eyes…"

I put my hands on her shoulders but was taken aback when she blushed so I quickly dropped my hands to my sides, "Like I said, I don't think it's any of the threatening members, just the lackeys."

"But it could be a trap! They could just want you to think that—!" I waved my hand dismissively to silence her.

"Sakura just trust me, okay?" She still looked doubtful but she nonetheless left in the direction of Tsunade's office without questioning me further.

"She has it bad for you, you know…" I rolled my eyes as Sai entered my apartment through the window.

"The most she has for me is a crush, she'll get over it sooner, or later." I wish Sai was still emotionally retarded, then he wouldn't notice so many things.

"She's going to be heartbroken when she finds out that you're in love with not only a male, but a missing nin male that she spent all her adolescent life crushing over."

Yeah. I _really _wish Sai was still emotionally retarded.

"Sai! Think before you open that big mouth of yours! What if someone overhears you? I'm already known as the 'Kyubbi kid' the last thing I need is to be known as the 'treasonous, gay, Kyubbi kid'!"

I had stopped trying to deny it. There was no point I decided. At least Sai had enough tact not to mention it in front of anyone else, I guess I owed him for that. I still can't help but wonder, that if Sai knew the extent of my betrayal, that I leave the village to go have sex with a missing nin a couple times a month, if he would turn me in.

Sai smirked, "Treasonous, gay, Kyubbi kid? That's actually pretty accurate, but I think you're being a little harsh on yourself. I mean 'treasonous'? That's a little severe, don't you think?" I laughed a bit and scratched the back of my head as I turned away from him and towards the window.

"Yeah, I guess I am being a little harsh." I quickly changed the subject, "Come on! We need to go, we've wasted enough time." I jumped out the window with Sai close behind, and headed towards Kakashi and Iruka's apartment before a hand stopped me.

"I passed Kakashi when I came to get you, he's probably already there by now." I nodded and we quickened our pace towards the east entrance.

When we arrived, the enemy had already been pushed out of Konoha and into the forest surrounding it's walls. "Yamato!" I yelled when I saw a familiar face, "What's going on?"

He turned to me and replied while shaking his head, "There's no need to worry, they're just a bunch of missing ninja with black cloaks with red clouds. They're not the real thing." I smirked.

"I knew it!" Yamato and Sai rolled their eyes at the smug expression that, no doubt, was on my face. "Okay then! I'm gonna go help round up the last of them!" Both Sai and Yamato nodded at me.

"I doubt you'll need my help," Sai said, "Everything looks under control here." I didn't bother giving him an affirmative as I had already turned my back to him and sprung into the forest.

I jumped from branch to branch, but Sai was right most of the battles were over or finishing up. I sighed, disappointed that I had missed all the fun.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. Why so sad?" I spun around, and came eye-to-eye with the last person I expected to see. I made sure that none of the surprise I felt showed on my face or in my voice before responding.

"Itachi, why are you here? You can't expect to be able to capture me with just you and some of your lapdogs?" He smirked and I forced myself to remain emotionless, at least on the outside.

"I'm not here to capture you, They're just here because I needed a good distraction…"He trailed off and I glared. He was toying with me and playing his little mind games.

"Why do you need a distraction?" I didn't drop my stance, just because Itachi said he wasn't going to abduct me didn't mean he didn't have something else up his sleeve.

"I thought it would be nice of me," he paused for a moment, no doubt for dramatic effect because he knew I was hanging off his every word, "To warn you."

I blinked stupidly. "Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"My foolish, little brother is going to succeed, very soon, in his mission to eliminate me." It was only my many years of training to keep my face blank that kept me from gaping like a fish at him. Did Itachi just admit that Sasuke was going to beat—_kill _him?

"Why do you need to warn me about that?" My voice betrayed my curiosity a little at the end.

"Because, when Sasuke kills me he will gain a Sharingan even more powerful then mine."

"I still don't see why you're warning me." I was beginning to get frustrated, I wish Itachi would just get to the point.

"With this new Sharingan, Sasuke will come to Konoha, and he will destroy it." My stomach felt like it dropped right out of my body.

I glared, "And how are you so sure of this?!" Itachi raised an eyebrow at my defensive yelling and shrugged.

"If Konoha was involved in our clan's demise he would, no doubt, want revenge, wouldn't he?"

My glare intensified and I bared my teeth in anger, "You think you know so much! Sasuke would never kill innocents!"

He shrugged again before replying, "I only know my brother." Before I could retort that he knew nothing about his brother, he was gone. My heartrate excellerated and I started hyperventilating.

Why was I getting so upset? Surely Sasuke would never—No, I was lying to myself if I said that Sasuke would never attack Konoha. If what Itachi said was true, and the village _did_ have something to do with his family's death…

I stood up quickly making my decision in a split second.

I had to go to Sasuke.

* * *

**Whhoooo! Next chapter: Sasuke!!!! Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is a Lemon (Male/Male Sex) later in this chapter if you don't like it please don't flame me!!**

**

* * *

**

I didn't bother leaving a note or notifying anyone of my departure. I was positive that Sasuke was somewhere in Demon Country, following a lead he had heard from one of his many less then reliable sources.

I shook my head at the irony; If he had just stayed with me, instead of chasing after some false information, he would have actually gotten a chance at his brother. He was he going to be so pissed when he found out, I actually cringed at the thought of telling him.

I had arrived in Demon Country yesterday and had already been to three villages, but still no Sasuke. I weaved in and out of the crowd of people, none even realizing I was there.

I was thankful for the festival taking place because it created many loud noises and bright flashes of light that hid my presence. I smirked in triumph at of having arrived when there were so many distractions to keep the local ninja occupied.

I landed on the tallest building I could find and flashed my chakra. I was hoping Sasuke would recognize it and come to me, instead of me having to search every god forsaken corner of this Country. I sighed after ten minuets of waiting before giving one more flash to make sure he hadn't missed it.

I was ecstatic when a few minuets later I felt a familiar chakra signature caress my senses. I flashed mine again to give him my precise location and only had to wait about five minuets before he arrived.

"This is dangerous; You coming to me in broad daylight. What if you're caught." Just as emotionless as I left him a few weeks ago. I smiled, I was too happy to see him to care about his cold attitude.

"Good to see you too, bastard." He rolled his eyes at the use of his nickname but nonetheless motioned for me to follow him.

"Come, we can't be seen." We leapt and bound from building to building until we reached the wall surrounding the village. I wasn't surprised when he kept going and took us a few miles out of the village. We finally stopped by a small river, about ten miles east of one of the villages I had searched for Sasuke in yesterday.

He didn't waste time in pinning me to a tree and shoving his tongue down my throat. I probably wouldn't have cared under normal circumstances but I had an important matter to discuss with him.

I reluctantly bit his tongue, hard enough to draw blood, to get him to back off. He growled at me but didn't stop. He bit down harshly on my neck, puncturing the skin, in retaliation to my previous action. I swear he can be more of a demon then me sometimes.

I couldn't hold back a moan as he separated my legs with one of his knees and began to rub my have-hard erection into full attention. I was panting now and I could feel my thoughts getting clouded with lust. I had—no, _needed_ to talk to Sasuke. This had to wait.

"S-Sasuke, you h-have to—Oh fuck, _there_—you have to s-stop!" He didn't listen to me, hell I wasn't even listening to myself anymore, but Itachi's words replayed themselves over and over in my head. I had to know.

"Please, S-S'ke, I n-need you to listen to m-me for five—Ah—seconds!" The only response I got was more pleasure racking my body causing me to let out another throaty moan.

So I said the only thing that I thought would make him stop. "He v-visited me, I-Itachi visited me two days a-ago !" I had wanted to break it to him more gently then that, but he gave me no choice.

He froze and withdrew his mouth from my neck and released my hands from where he had them pinned above my head, but he didn't move even an inch away from me.

"What?" He sounded very calm and collected but his eyes betrayed the fury that was inside him. Once my words registered, he took a step back and began searching my body with his eyes, no doubt, looking for any injury I might have sustained during the encounter with his brother.

"He didn't hurt me…he just wanted to talk." My words sounded frail and unbelievable even to my own ears.

Sasuke tore his eyes away from my body to search my face for any signs that this might be a trick or a lie. I was instantly frustrated with his lack of trust.

"He wanted…to talk?" He repeated with incredulity.

I nodded, "He staged this whole elaborate invasion just to—just to warn me. At least, that's what he said." I ignored the hesitation that occurred in my voice half way through my explanation and was glad Sasuke did too.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, in thought, as he processed this information. I'd give absolutely anything to know what he was thinking. "To warn you? About what?"

A took a deep breath before continuing, "He said that you were going to succeed in killing him soon," I disregarded Sasuke's look of shock and continued, "He s-said that when you kill him you'll gain an even more powerful Sharingan then his own…"

I trailed off, not sure if I should continue or not. So I instead chose to pose the question that had been eating away at my thoughts since my encounter with the eldest Uchiha, "Would you ever attack Konoha?" Sasuke blinked, the only sign of the confusion he felt by the change in conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He shook his head, ignoring his own question, and inquired a new question that he deemed more important. "What did Itachi do after that, did he tell you why he was warning you?"

"Answer my question!" Sasuke raised and eyebrow at my impatience. I could practically see him putting that genius mind of his to work at figuring out my out-of-character behavior. I sighed when his eyes widened slightly showing that he had figured it out.

"Did Itachi say that I would attack Konoha?" He said it tentatively. I lowered my eyes from his and looked to the right, not wanting to answer. He sighed, "What reason would I have to harm Konoha? You really are a dead-last if you believe all the lies my brother spews."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. But his reassurance meant nothing to me if he didn't have all the details. "What if…What if Konoha had something to do with your clan's death?" Sasuke tenderly grasped the side of my neck, using his thumb to tilt my head so he could make eye contact with me.

"What did Itachi tell you, Naruto?" I wanted to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"He said that you would use your new Sharingan to destroy Konoha, he didn't directly say that Konoha had a hand in your clan's murder but—but he hinted at it." Sasuke looked thoughtful and I searched his eyes for any ill-intent, but found none.

"Do you believe that Konoha was responsible?" The question startled me for a moment, Sasuke rarely asked for my opinion. (Though that never stopped me from giving it.)

"I..I don't know." It killed me to doubt Konoha, but there was something in Itachi's voice that made me believe his words. "Would you attack Konoha if what Itachi said was true?"

He gave me a blank look and answered in a voice barely above a whisper, "Yes."

My shoulders sagged and I could see the hurt in my eyes reflected back at me by his obsidian orbs, "You would fight me, even _kill _me to get your revenge?"

He countered my question with one of his own, "Would _you_ fight me, kill me, if it meant keeping your precious village safe?" I was speechless because I didn't have an answer for him. If Sasuke threatened Konoha could I take him down for the good of the village? Could I kill the person I loved most to save my other precious people?

"I don't know." I answered honestly as he swept my bangs out of my eyes with the back of his hand. I reached up on my tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips, there was a few moments of silence before I was able to talk again, "I have to go, I left without taking leave. I'd be surprised if Tsunade was able to keep the elders from pronouncing me a missing nin I've been gone so long."

I tried to change the depressive atmosphere with a joke, but Sasuke wasn't fooled. "You're not leaving yet." I nodded, I hadn't really planned on leaving just yet anyway.

"Where's your team?" I was always wary of the other members of Hebi. Sasuke had to repetitively assure me that they would never turn on him but that didn't stop me from having my doubts. (Though, that could just be the jealousy of Sasuke trusting _them_ to be on his team instead of _me_, talking.)

Sasuke shrugged, "I left them behind, I didn't believe that I would find Itachi out here so I felt no need to bring them."

I nodded before allowing a playful smirk to blossom on my face, "Why did you even leave if you didn't believe this lead to be accurate? You could have stayed with me…"

I used a heated, open-mouthed kiss to distract him long enough to sweep kick his legs out from under him. I conjured two shadowclones, as he fell, to hold down his arms so I could be free to do what ever I wanted.

He growled at me, "Dobe." He said my usual nickname in a dangerous tone but I was too immune to his threats to be effected.

"Relax teme, this'll be _fun_." I began to place butterfly kisses down his neck and wasted no time with his shirt. He practically snarled at me when I used one of my kunai to tare his shirt to threads. "Don't be a baby, bastard! You know how many shirts of mine _you _have ruined?"

"Dumbass, I swear to God if you don't let me up in three seconds the next time I fuck you I won't prepare you _or _use any lube." I smirked and rolled my eyes at his empty threat. Sasuke was harsh but he would never stoop so low as to hurt me like that, he would much rather prefer to just beat the shit out of me during a spar.

"Jeez S'ke you really hate being the one not in control, don't you?" My smirk widened as I hit the proverbial nail right on the head. He narrowed his eyes at me and was about to respond before I cut him off my grinding my ass down onto his clothed erection.

He threw his head to the side but I was disappointed when he didn't allow any moans to escape his mouth. I bent down so I was hovering over him with my lips pressed against his ear. "How would you like it if I rode you, ne Sasuke?" I finished the statement with a bite to his earlobe and chuckled when he bucked his hips up into me in anticipation. I love seeing Sasuke become completely human; so out of character, especially since I'm the only one he allows to see him like this.

I began to trace my tongue down his torso reveling in the way his muscles rippled under my sensitive appendage. I stopped only for a moment to twirl my tongue around his belly button before removing it completely from his person.

As I gripped the hem of his pants to free his neglected manhood, I removed another kunai from my pouch, preparing to do the same to his pants that I did to his shirt but was stopped by a growl from the raven beneath me, "Don't even think about it." I smirked but nonetheless put the tool away. It would've been hilarious to see Sasuke be forced to return to a village with no clothes, but the last thing I needed right now was a homicidal Uchiha. (There were enough of those floating around as it was.)

Sasuke lifted his hips for me so I could pull down both his pants and boxers at the same time. I licked my lips preparing to take all of Sasuke in my mouth before I stopped myself. How many times had Sasuke chosen to torment me? Payback's a bitch, Uchiha.

I blew on his throbbing member and got a disgruntled moan in response, "Naruto, get _on_ with it." I chuckled but decided that torture just wasn't in my nature. God, I am _such_ a good person.

I licked the base of the cock and dragged my tongue to the tip where I placed my lips. I twirled my appendage around the head sampling the familiar salty taste of pre-cum. I grasped Sasuke's hips before plunging my head down; deep throating him. I smirked at the strangled gasp Sasuke made and maintained a firm hold on his hips so he wouldn't thrust upward and gag me. I began to suck before I started bobbing up and down; giving the best blowjob I think I've ever given.

Before he could come, though, I withdrew my mouth from his penis. "If you have any regard for your fucking life, Uzumaki, I suggest you get back on your knees and finish the job." I laughed at his impatience and ignored the heated glares he threw at me as I crawled up his torso.

"But Sasuke," I whispered seductively in his ear, "I want you to come _inside_ me…" My smirk widened as he bucked up, once again, into my clothed ass.

I could tell he was sick of all my foreplay but I had one more trick up my sleeve. I raised myself so I was straddling him and swiftly removed my pants without breaking eye contact with him. I then placed three fingers in my mouth and began to suck and coat them with my saliva. Once I thought they were thoroughly lubricated I slowly positioned them in front of my entrance. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation not taking his eyes off me for a second.

I moaned as my first finger breached the walls of my ass, "Ah-h Sasuke, p-please." I felt him stiffen under me and I would have smirked if I hadn't been so preoccupied. I didn't waste time in adding the second finger to begin a scissoring motion. I cracked an eye open to peer at my lover to find him completely transfixed by me, I think Itachi could have walked right through the clearing and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Oh God, Sasuke!" I screamed his name when I added the third finger and it brushed my prostate. I was panting now and loosing control fast. I quickly removed my fingers wanting something much better inside me. I placed my hands on his chest, for leverage, and positioned my entrance at the tip of his weeping cock. Without warning I thrust myself downward engulfing his member whole.

"Fuck!" We both yelled in unison and I was so engrossed in not coming right then and there that I unconsciously released my shadowclone jutsu. I was surprised when he didn't immediately flip us over and pound me senseless. He answered my questioning gaze with a throaty, "Ride me."

That was all the incentive I needed, I began penetrating myself over and over on Sasuke's cock. It was weird for me who was so used to just letting Sasuke do all the work, but I decided that I liked being in control like this. Sasuke removed his hands from my waist to begin pumping my member. He raised his hips in time with my thrusts allowing himself to get deeper, and deeper inside me with each penetration. After few minuets of this complete ecstasy I came, _hard_, shouting Sasuke's name for everyone to here. Sasuke followed close behind, moaning my name and digging his fingernails into my hips.

We sat there for a few seconds catching our breath before I raised my self allowing Sasuke to pull out. "I think we should fuck like that more often." I said it breathlessly but I could tell by my lover's smirk that he agreed.

We decided to rinse off in the river that was conveniently placed only a few feet away. After we were done I voiced a question that had come to me while we were washing, "Have we ever done it in a forest? And I mean before this."

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head before telling me to shut up and get dressed. I didn't want to leave but it was apparent to both of us that I had stayed too long. "Why don't you travel back with me?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "I'm meeting my teammates" I flinched as he used that word so casually, "over in Tea Country, that's the opposite direction, dobe."

I glared and shouted defensively, "I know where Tea Country is!" He chuckled again and rose to his feet noticing the sunset.

"We should get going…" I sighed not wanting to leave just yet so I stalled.

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"Only about a week, my business there shouldn't take long." I didn't want to know what business Sasuke could possibly have in Tea Country so I didn't ask. I'll come to you when I get back, so don't accept any missions."

I glared at him, "How come you're allowed to go wherever you please, but when you want to come to me then I have to put everything on hold?"

I was slightly startled when he pinned me against another tree and held my hands above my head before adding another bite mark to my already abused neck, "Because I'm your seme." I blushed and was about to tare my arms out of his grasp and introduce my fist to his face, when he chuckled and vanished. I sighed and shook my head.

I'm in love with a complete and utter asshole.

* * *

**Whoo! The first Lemon of the story! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura POV

Tsunade stared, imposingly, at the three of us from behind her big, mahogany desk. "And what, my I inquire, can I do for the three of you?"

She was _so _drunk. Three years of having her as my mentor and sensei made me perceptive of her drunken-ness. Luckily, we caught her in one of her more docile drunken dazes.

"Tsunade-sensei," One benefit of putting up with her for the past couple of years was my built up immunity to all her intimidation techniques, (Like her imposing stares.) a feet, I am proud to say, that even _Naruto _hasn't accomplished yet. "I—_We _were wondering if any news of Naruto's whereabouts have been discovered yet."

She waved her hand at me dismissively, "Like I told you yesterday and the day before that, Sakura," I blushed as my teammates glanced at me. "Naruto is a highly advanced ninja, capable of protecting himself and equipped with enough knowledge and power to defeat any ninja who dares threaten him. You, _really_, have nothing to worry about."

I sighed but was relentless nonetheless, "Don't you think its odd, how he just ups and disappears on us?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me. "A-And sometimes he doesn't even leave his apartment for _days_ and—!"

"Are you implying, Sakura, that you believe Naruto to be plotting something? Rallying against the very village he has sworn to protect? The village that he vows one day to be Hokage of?" I flinched at her accusations.

"No of course not! I would never suspect Naruto of treason! Its just that I'm worried that I'm loosing—" I flushed a fiery red as I realized my blunder, "I mean we're worried that we're loosing him." It was too late to take away my previous words so I just burned in silence hoping that someone would save me from my embarrassment.

"What Sakura is trying to say is, that we're all concerned for our favorite spontaneous, knuckle-headed ninja."

Thank you Kakashi-sensei.

I saw Sai, in my peripheral vision, nod in agreement. Tsunade sighed and massaged her temple, "Have you all even _attempted_ to talk to him about this? Tried to tell him that he's worrying you?" We all guiltily shook our heads. "Well there's your problem, someone needs to—"

"I'll do it!" I spoke up immediately, not wanting to miss a chance to find out the reasons behind my best friend's mysterious behavior.

"Good, now get out so I can enjoy the rest of my paperwork-less night." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Good old Tsunade.

As we exited Hokage Tower Kakashi stopped me, "Well here's your chance Sakura." I tilted my head to the side and gave him a questioning look, so he elaborated. "It seems our little Naruto has finally come home." He nodded to something ahead of us.

It was brief but I just saw a flash of golden-yellow as it disappeared over a distant rooftop. I knew that color anywhere; no one in all of Konoha, or any other village for that matter, had hair that vibrant.

I didn't bother giving my teammates any sign of farewell; I'd be seeing them again soon enough. I jumped from roof to roof pushing myself to my limits in hopes of catching my elusive friend. "Naruto!"

I watched, victoriously, as he skidded to a stop and turned to see who had called his name. He smiled at me as I approached, "Hey Sakura-chan! What's—?"

I bonked him on the head before he could finish, "Thats for leaving and scaring the shit out of me for not notifying anyone of where the hell you were!" I smirked when he didn't answer because he was too busy clutching his head and mumbling about 'scary girls with inhuman amounts of strength'. "You really worried us this time Naruto, I mean six days? Where on earth have you been?"

He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck in his trademark fashion, "You know me Sakura-chan, just here and there…"

I sighed at his persistent vagueness, "Naruto," All humor faded from his face as he recognized my tone. "Why are you keeping this from us, from _me_? I'm your best friend you know you can tell me anything."

I frowned when I saw his guilty expression. "I was following a lead, a lead on Sasuke." My frown only deepened as I heard his explanation. He was still leaving something out…

I looked down at my feet as I psyched myself into saying my next sentence. "Y-You don't have to do this anymore Naruto. You should know that I've given up on Sasuke, I no longer harbor any of that adolescent love I once felt for him. I know you only pursue him because of that stupid promise I made you make all those years ago, but I'm telling you Naruto that its okay to break it! We don't need him anyw—"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I jumped, looking up for the first time since I started my little speech. "So what if your intimate feelings for Sasuke have evaporated, he's sill your _friend_! And even if you don't consider him a friend he is still your comrade!"

His eyes flashed dangerously while he breathed heavily. I watched his fists as they shook at his sides, like he was restraining himself. This was one of those rare moments that I have actually been afraid of Naruto.

"Those who abandon their comrades are lower then scum, or have you forgotten that Sakura?" I froze as I flashbacked to my early genin years, all the way back to the bell test with Kakashi and the newly formed Team Seven. I shook my head, willing the painful memories away.

I looked up at him with cold determination in my eyes and laughed dryly, "He stopped being our comrade the moment he abandoned this village, the moment he abandoned _us_. He chose power over friendship and bonds, you need to realize that Naruto." I turned to walk away but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Your wrong, and not just about Sasuke, but your also wrong about why I chase him," I turned to face him fully, we were now about five feet away from one another.

"I chase him not because of the promise I made you when we were thirteen, but because he represents everything that I am; He is my motivation, my inspiration, my strongest bond, my first friend, but most of all…he is my _most _precious person."

I felt the unfamiliar sting of tears in the corners of my eyes, it had been ages since the last time I cried. I vowed to never show this kind of weakness again after that run in with Sasuke two years ago, where had all that determination gone? My heart nearly stopped as I watched Naruto pivot on his heel and begin to walk away.

No, I couldn't loose Naruto too.

I jumped up, (When had I fallen to my knees?) and ran to him crashing into his back and hugging him from behind. My voice was thick with unshed tears and I prayed that my thoughts would be voiced coherently, "If he is all those things to you, then what am I?" I spoke into the back of his jacket, my words coming out muffled but still strong.

He sighed and turned around to face me, holding me at arms length, "You were my best friend, my confident, the person I trusted above all else, someone, I thought, who knew me better then anyone else in this village…" I choked back a sob when I realized he was speaking in past tense. "Was I wrong Sakura? Because the Sakura that is all those things to me would _never_ give up on anyone, even if that person had hurt her as severely as Sasuke did. So you tell me, Sakura, what happened?"

He released his hold on my shoulders and walked away. This time I didn't stop him.

* * *

**Ok well Sakura didn't really confess the way I wanted her to but I guess that just creates more drama for later chapters, right? She is going to get a little heart-broken but I'm not going to all out bash her. (Unless you guys want me to XD) I'm torn between making Naruto wait a whole week before seeing Sasuke or having a mini time-skip so there can be some smut in the next chapter...I guess I'll leave it up to you guys! **

**Now click that little button at the bottom of the page and review!! Please and Thank you!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter, hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto POV

I peered wearily into my dark and deserted flat. I did a chakra sweep for any foreign chakra signatures before swiftly crawling the rest of the way in through my bedroom window. Why am I sneaking into my own apartment, you ask? Its quite simple really, I've been avoiding my guilty, and somewhat _obsessive_, best friend—or should I say ex-best friend, for the past week.

The only reason I was returning now was because I had a scheduled 'appointment' with Sasuke that I just couldn't afford to miss.

I made sure my chakra was untraceable as I quickly and soundlessly closed the window, I kept it unlocked incase I needed to make a hasty escape. My friends might say that I was taking avoiding her to the extreme, but they have no idea how much she actually _hurt_ me.

I sighed tiredly, I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in forever. I hid the first night at Kakashi and Iruka's but of coarse she found me. I decided that staying with any of my other friends would be too risky, so I've spent the past week sleeping on branches in the goddamn Forest of _Death_.

I knew she would never look for me there, hell, _I _wouldn't even look for me there! The place is psychotically deranged, Who the hell set loose all those evil fucking monsters? If I ever meet them I swear I'll rip the asshole's head off!

I still can't believe they held the freaking second stage of the chunnin exams there, I mean come on! What kind of sadistic bastard sends thirteen year olds into a place like that? I swear on my life that when I'm Hokage my first order of business will be to torch that hellhole to the ground.

I run my hand through my disheveled hair and pull out multiple leaves and twigs that got tangled while I was running for my damn life. I sigh again and do another chakra sweep before relaxing in one of the chairs in front of my kitchen table. I way the pros and cons of taking a shower and decide against it, it's too dicey. I really can't deal with Sakura right now, so I hope Sasuke likes stinky blonde.

Thank God that hiding my chakra so its nonexistent comes easily to me or I'd be _so _screwed. I feel my eyelids droop, but I can't sleep yet. Sasuke's gonna be here soon and if I'm not awake he might leave and then who knows when I'll see him again! But no matter how much my mind resists my body just wouldn't listen.

I barely registered another presence in the room and prayed that it wasn't Sakura come to beg my forgiveness.

I relaxed and smiled as an almost silent, "Dobe." was uttered before I was out like a light.

* * *

My mind was foggy when I awoke the next morning pressed face down into a warm, toned body. I was snuggled into the unknown's stomach with their legs spread, not wide, but enough to accommodate a space large enough for my body to fit.

I felt a hand on my head that was fisted around muddy, golden locks and smirked when I finally realized that Sasuke mush have _carried_—I snickered at the thought—me to bed. I wiggled closer to him and suppressed a giggle at his groan of annoyance.

I breathed deep and nearly choked on the repulsive smell that breached my nostrils. It was so potent that I swear it must of killed a few brain cells. "My God, Sasuke, have you ever heard of bathing?!" I nearly gagged as another wave of _stench_ hit me as Sasuke sat up to sleepily glare at me.

I sat crossed legged in-between his legs and glared back with equal vigor. "Well, dobe, you don't exactly smell like sunshine and rainbows yourself."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to take a whiff of my own scent and nearly threw up again when I found that it was just as deadly as Sasuke's. I wasn't going to tell him that of course. "Great, just _great_, now I've got to wash my freaking sheets. I hope you're happy, teme."

He leaned back on one of his hands and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop an inevitable, oncoming headache or maybe just to block our combine stink. "Dobe, even if I had taken a shower your goddamn bed _still_ would have gotten contaminated because your rank-self passed out on me last night, forcing _me _to have to carry your heavy ass to bed. Where the hell have you _possibly_ gone to get yourself so thoroughly filthy?"

I was about to shout at Sasuke that implying that I was 'heavy' was the same thing as calling me fat when I felt a familiar chakra signature. "Oh shit!"

Why the fuck did she have to come now of all times? I didn't even bother to hide my chakra, I knew that she had sensed me and that I was caught. I wish I had Sasuke's ability to unconsciously hide my chakra, then I wouldn't have to worry about situations like this.

I turned to the door when I heard three knocks echo around my flat. I shook my head, she must really be sorry if she didn't just barge right in.

I looked back at Sasuke and blinked when I saw nothing. My eyes widened in disbelief. This isn't possible; I feel Sasuke's legs against my own but I don't fucking _see _him! Is this a genjutsu? But I don't sense any chakra! I was scared shitless when I dark chuckle emitted from the air right in front of me. "Stop gaping stupidly, you moron, and go get the door."

"Once she's gone you're so telling me how you're doing that." I got off the bed and stared incredulously at the impression marks that were left where Sasuke's body was, how that hell did Sasuke turn himself invisible?

I made my way to the door as slowly as possible and rubbed my temples as another series of knocks reverberated, impaciently, from my door.

As I opened the door I was met with an onslaught of pink. I wasn't expecting to be mowed down this early in the morning so I, understandably, lost my balance and fell with an unmanly 'oof!' to the floor. She hugged me around the neck and buried her face into my chest and _nuzzled _me over and over again. I sighed and sat up while prying her arms from around my _windpipe_ before holding her at arms length.

"Sakura—" I began but was unable to finish as she interrupted me.

"Before you start just let me say that I did some thinking and I came to the decision that I was wrong." Well _duh_, I already knew that. "I shouldn't have ever said those things to you. He's still my fr-friend and I care what happens to him. I don't know what came over me but I think that I was just je-jealous of all the time you spend on him instead of with me…"

Oh no. I looked sideways, away from the blushing girl, to peer inside the bedroom and saw that the imprints left by Sasuke's body were no longer there. I looked back, horrified, at the girl who sat between my legs fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Oh no, Sakura, please don't!

"I-I, also, came to another conclusion while I was thinking. Actually, I discovered it ages ago but never had the guts to tell you," She finally looked up at me and my stomach flipped, and not in the pleasant way, as she gave me her most tender look.

"Naruto, I think I've fallen in love with you."

My entire body stiffened as I screamed in my head, no matter how much I expected this to happen there was no _way _to prepare myself. I quickly got up and backed away from her trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

I almost jumped when my body collided with another person, undoubtedly Sasuke. He held me by the hips keeping me firmly in place. Why was he doing this to me!? I couldn't break free from him or Sakura would get suspicious. I bit my lip and looked back at the girl who was exactly where I left her.

"Sakura, you can't—" I bit my lip more harshly, changing directions. "What makes you think you love me?" She got to her feet and began to, slowly, make her way towards me. I tried to take a step back but Sasuke prevented me from moving.

"Naruto," I flinched at the way she said my name, "I thought you'd be happy that I'm finally returning your feelings, you had such a crush on me back in our gennin days." She said it with a laugh, she was too close to me. She put her hands on my chest and stood on her tip-toes so we were eye-to-eye. "I know you're scared, I did dump this on you quickly, but all I ask is that you give it—give _us_—a chance." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to mine.

OH FUCK! I was frozen and I couldn't move and she was making out with me and I _really _don't like it! I reached behind me and grabbed at Sasuke's shirt, practically begging him to do something.

I didn't know what to think when I felt a hand move from my waist and reach over my shoulder, but I _definitely _wasn't expecting Sakura to suddenly be sent flying backwards before she hit the floor, _hard_.

She looked up at me, from her place on the floor, with hurt and tears in her eyes, I felt my heart stop when I realized that she thought that I was the one to push her away so heartlessly. "Naruto, I thought…"

"Sakura, I've changed since we were twelve. I admit that, yes, I did have a crush on you, but…that was all it was, Sakura, a crush." I watched as her heart broke and felt sick with myself. She unstably got to her feet, I attempted to go help her but Sasuke held me back. "I'm sorry." I knew the words would do nothing to help her but they were all I had to offer.

She steeled herself and looked at me, "Just think about it, a-at least give me that."

I opened my mouth to tell her it was hopeless, but I just couldn't bring myself to crush her more, "Okay…"

She nodded to me and with her head held high turned an exited my flat, closing the door quietly behind her. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair before turning around to face Sasuke, who had just reappeared. "You didn't have to _throw_ her!" I said it harshly.

He glared at me, "You were doing nothing to stop her, so I had to."

I clenched my jaw. "I could've handled it just fine! And my method would have left her physically unharmed!" Sasuke snorted at me before blocking a punch I aimed at his nose.

"Oh yeah? You didn't know what the fuck to do!" He suddenly stopped talking, I was taken aback by the serious expression that had appeared on his face as he looked down at me. "Did you not want her to stop?"

My eyes widened in shock. Was _Sasuke_ fucking _Uchiha_ being insecure? "What the hell, bastard?"

"Just answer the damn question."

I stared in disbelief, "Of course I wanted her to stop! If you hadn't noticed I kinda like to take it up the ass and my type seems to be arrogant bastards with duck-ass hairstyles who frequently try to end my life! Its not my fault that I froze up when my _closest friend_ in this fucking village suddenly comes on to me spouting shit about love and other crap!" I was breathing heavily now.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Whatever."

I shook my head while rolling my eyes, 'whatever' was Sasuke-nese for 'yes love, I overreacted, like always, you are completely right please forgive me' or at least that's a rough translation.

I grabbed a handful of his hair before he could turn away from me and brought his lips down to meet mine. We pulled back almost instantly, however, at the horrible taste of our morning breath combine with our lack of dental hygiene. I almost burst out laughing at the face Sasuke was making; absolutely _adorable_.

"Come on teme, if you hurry I might just let you fuck me in the shower."

* * *

**No smut I'm sorry! I just needed to get Sakura's confession out of the way! Don't worry Sasuke's gonna stay with Naruto for a while so there will be some smex! Now review please or I won't update XP**


End file.
